Monsters in New-York
by Redbluepurple
Summary: On the order of the government, Susan was deprived of Quantonium again and brainwashed. Derek takes the opportunity to win her back, but her faithful monster friends are planning to save her. Dr.C / Susan
1. Chapter 1

**I am not English, so please forgive me if this text is poorly written.**

**I know there are not many people who are still interested in Monsters vs. Aliens, but I was too eager to write a fan fiction about this movie. The story happens after the film and after the trip to Paris.**

Susan was sitting on a leather sofa, a scientific magazine on her lap. The apartment was cluttered with moving boxes, but the table was set, the clam soup warmed slowly in the kitchen, waiting for Derek's return. Suddenly, the clock struck eight and Susan hurriedly turned on the TV: she had almost forgotten her fiance's TV show!

On the set, the seductive Derek was standing in front of an old TV presenter. They finished giving news, quite boring. Then the old presenter announced:

"And it's time to bid farewell to Derek Dieti, who will fly to New York tomorrow. We will miss you, Derek! "

"Thanks, Charlie!" Derek's smile could have been in a toothpaste ad. "I will remember about you when I will anchor the prestigious NNC news. "

Susan smiles at the TV. Derek had always talent for charming his audience, but she didn't expect his career to take off so quickly. The National News Company had contacted her fiance a month ago. That's it, the dream of their life came true! Derek will be a star and they will leave Fresno for New York!

"And don't forget..." Derek finished the show with a phrase that had become his trademark. "Behind every great man is his truehearted wife. "

Susan smiled, knowing that these words were dedicated to her.

_Derek, my love, can't believe that I almost never see you again! _She thought, turning off the TV.

More than a year ago, Susan and Derek almost got married. But the church they were in had suffered an earthquake. According to the doctors, Susan had a concussion and didn't remember what happened next. She had been in a coma for several weeks. When she woke up, she contacted Derek, who was already in Fresno. She immediately took the plane to meet him. To her surprise, her parents no longer approved of her relationship with Derek, when they once worshiped him. But her father had only argued that Derek had not thought much about Susan, accepting the job in Fresno, while his almost-wife was in a coma in San Francisco. Susan had also questionned, but Derek immediately gave an excuse:

"Even though I was in Fresno, Susan, that didn't mean I didn't think about you. I knew you'd wake up one day and I wanted our dream ready, so I accepted the job."

"You were waiting for me?"

"I would have waited for you all my life."

It was a nice explanation. Susan didn't understand why her parents kept shutting him out. She called regularly to assure them that she was perfectly happy.

_Or almost…_

Susan touched her hair. A beautiful brown color, like waxed wood, which could be suspected that it was actually a hair dyeing. A hair dyieng that the young woman was regularly redone in the most prestigious hair salons. All this to hide herreal hair color.

_White._

A few months earlier, Susan had woken up from her coma with her hair all white. The doctors had justified this strange phenomenon by the fear she had when the church collapsed. Susan had not surprisingly been shocked when she discovered her new hair color. On the contrary, she had the impression that they had always been part of her. She even thought it gave her a mystical side, but Derek underlined that a serious anchor fiancee could not have such extraordinary hair.

The doorbell rang. Susan sighed: it was necessarily her doctor. She had been out of the hospital for several months, but she continued to receive daily visits.

"Good evening, Dr. Smith." She greeted, opening the front door.

"Good evening, Miss Murphy."

Dr. Smith was a very tall, very thin man. Susan did not have much sympathy for him, she found him as austere as a prison and he made her think more of an undertaker than a doctor. Whatever the season, he was always wearing a long black leather coat and smoke-tinted glasses.

"Undress, Miss Murphy, I only have twenty-seven minutes and eighteen seconds to examine you."  
Susan went to her room to put on a tank top and shorts. The doctor entered without knocking. He had a white coat and surgical gloves. Susan lay on the bed and let herself be examined in an icy atmosphere. The hands of the doctor pinched her head as if she was plasticine.

"Do you feel sick?"

"No."

"Do you still have headaches?"

"Rarely."

"Do you sometimes have memory loss during the day?"

"No." Susan leaned on her elbows. "On the contrary, I think memories come back to me."

The doctor abruptly removed his hands and looked at the young woman with suspicion:  
"Memories coming back?"

"Yes, I noticed that I was less sensitive than before my accident to the smell of fish.. and the other day, when I was eating jelly, it brought back a bit of déjà vu."

Dr. Smith looked upset:

"Miss Murphy, you have been in a deep coma in a hospital, you cannot have memories, especially about dead fish or jelly. Your mind is trying so hard to fill this vacuum that it creates these false memories."

"I remember masculine voices I cannot find around me." Susan insisted, "And your white coat reminds me something too."

Dr. Smith looked at Susan as if she had offended him, and he pulled off his lab coat and put it in the suitcase.

"Maybe you have memories of the hospital, all the doctors wear white coats."

"You just said that I could not have memories since I was in a coma."

"Miss Murphy!" Dr. Smith's voice slammed. "You have been to the hospital in a coma, and nothing else has happened during this time. You have to accept it! Otherwise, I will be forced to declare you as insane."

It almost looked like a threat. Susan preferred not to insist and gently reached out to receive the tablets that the doctor had brought her. Then, she walked him to the door.

"You still have it for three weeks, four capsules per meal."

"Yes, doctor."

"You're going to New York tomorrow, aren't you?" He glanced at the cartons stacked in the living room.

"Yes."

"The medicines I gave you will make those false memories disappear, but if they come back, call me. I'll come."

"Would you really come from Fresno to New York?" Susan wondered.

"Miss Murphy, I only leave my patients when I'm sure they are cured."

With these words, he had a smile that froze Susan and disappeared in the corridor of the building. Moments later, Derek was back.

"Good evening, darling. I hope dinner is ready because the prestigious NNC TV presenter is starving."

"Good evening, baby." Susan kissed him. "I watched your show."

"You heard when I talked about the wives of great men. I was thinking of you, of course."

A small voice inside Susan pointed out that Derek's tone was like a star with his groupie, but Susan ignored it. They sat down for dinner. Derek talked all the time about his promotion and the fame he was going to have in New York.

"I cannot wait to see the house in Brooklyn." Susan said, when her fiance finally let her talk.

"Yes, it will be perfect." Derek said. "I would have preferred a luxury apartment in Manhattan, but that will be for later."

"Really?"

Susan was disappointed. She always had a penchant for pretty brick houses of Brooklyn. Hopefully, Derek would change his mind when he saw the adorable place she had bought.

Dr. Smith had not left the neighborhood after visiting Susan. He entered a telephone booth, supposedly out of order, and dialed a number.

"1-2-3-4-5-6... What a stupid code number!" He mumbled.

He waited a long time, listening to the interminable ringing tone.

"Stupid electrical grid!" He grumbled.

A falsely feminine voice ends up picking up the phone.

"Hello, Office of General Monger."

Dr. Smith pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stupid monster, put General Monger on!"

"He's in a meeting. Can I take a message?"

_"Bob, stop playing and put him through to the general!" _A voice in the back, with an English accent, grew impatient.

Finally, the authoritarian voice of General Monger resonated in the telephone handset:

"General Monger's Office, Area 51. It's you, Dr. Smith?"

"Yes, I have just paid one last visit to the formerly Ginormica guinea pig."

_"Did he just call our Susan "guinea pig"?"_

_"Quiet, Link. He will pay for it later."_

"The subject was more resistant than expected to the retrograde amnesia that we inflicted on her, but I doubled the dose of her treatment. Her last memories about the Aera 51, Quantonium and monsters will disappear quickly." Dr. Smith finished his report.

"Very well, I'll order my soldiers to stop Susan Murphy's surveillance. This woman, formerly Ginormica, returned to an ordinary citizen."

General Monger hung up the phone. Then he turned and had to contend with the reproachful glances of a missing link, a blue blob and a scientist with a cockroach head.

**Comment if you want more, it's always nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Susan woke up from her "coma," she discovered a huge amount of money in her bank account. Officially, this money came from her insurance. In truth, but she did not know it, it was a compensation from the government for having brainwashed her without her authorization. Derek was delighted to spend Susan's money, especially since he had luxury tastes andhe didn't earn much yet. Susan had paid a lot of bills, the house in Brooklyn and the first class tickets for New-York.

"I wish our honeymoon would start like this." Susan said, admiring the landscape through the porthole.

Derek sighed and took a sip of champagne.

"We'll have to start all over again: the cake, the costumes fitting, the choice of music... what a nuisance!"

"But, baby, it's our marriage!" Susan exclaimed. "I know that the first wasn't a success..."  
"Who's to blame?" Derek mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Unlike Susan, he had not forgotten anything. Especially the hovering she had done to him when she was Ginormica. It was so much more enjoyable to find the loving and naive Susan. The government had a great idea when they wash-brained her. Derek promised himself to vote for them in the next election.

"You're right, Baby." He said, with a sickly smile. "This marriage will go to the end and will be perfect."

"Do you think you'll find time for a little honeymoon?" Susan implored him.

"I don't know... my new job is going to take a lot of my time."

"Just a week. Paris is even more wonderful than we imagine! I remember exceptional pastries… and the fountains, the art, the music… Oh! And this nice restaurant chef who invited us on a particular terrace! "

"Uh... Susan, you've never been to Paris before."

Susan's eyes widened as she realized Derek was right. She wanted to plunge her head in her hands. Another false memory of which Dr. Smith had spoken, but it seemed so sweet...

* * *

_After clearing Paris of the giant snail, General Monger's team of monsters decided to extend their holidays in the French capital. However, Susan was a little disappointed not to be able to fully enjoy it because of her giant size. Fortunately, thanks to Dr. Cockroach's research on the Quantonium (and a drop of stolen from the military base Hyperium that earned him a week without legos), she was able to shrink without losing her powers and enjoy the city of her dreams. Well, they remained quite discreet and avoided walking in broad daylight. Thanks to General Monger's relations, they could visit the museums at night. Susan was more playful than Bob, more energetic than Link and crazier than Cockroach. She __went__ more shopping than a movie star and cried in front of the Mona Lisa._

_One night, Bob, Susan, Dr. Cockroach and Link were invited to dinner at a famous Parisian restaurant they had saved from the giant snail.__Dr. Cockroach was __the __most __moved__ by this invitation. Before his transformation, he often went to sophisticated places. __The restaurant's architecture was both original and elegant: it was bird cages, connected by suspension bridges of ivy. The three male monsters were on the highest cage, so as not to be seen by other customers. Dr. Cockroach repeatedly __rebuffed__ his friends about their behavior:_

_"Link, do not put your feet on the table!" The insect-man __said__, tapping on his friend's fins with the menu card. "For God's sake, it looks like you were raised in prehistory."_

_"Dud, I __WAS__ raised in prehistory!" The missing link __riposted__. He was looking at the forks lined up beside his plate, wondering what it was for._

_"Bob, don__'__t eat your tie!" Dr. Cockroach rushed to the blue gelatinous mass, but too late. The tie was already __in__ h__is__ belly. Bob looked at hi__s friend__ without understanding: "Why did you give it to me if it wasn__'__t to eat it?"_

_"You __should __ha__ve__ w__orn__ it!" Dr. Cockroach struck his forehead with his hand. "People wear elegant clothes when they go to __posh__ places!"_

_"That's why you look like a cockroach-penguin?" Link laughed._

_Indeed, __Dr C __had for once left his white blouse, his tweed pants and his turtleneck sweater for an elegant white tuxedo. __"It's a dinner jacket, you barbarian!" Dr. Cockroach exclaimed,__ constantly tapping on Bob's hand __who __wanted to touch his black __bow tie__._

_"Boys, __please, __don__'__t argue." Susan's s__weet__ voice interrupted them. They raised their heads and Dr. Cockroach had the impression that he was the one who had been struck by a meteorite: __Susan had her __white __hair in a low bun and was wearing a beautiful black cocktail dress __and gloves__. Link hissed: "__Okay, __NOW, I understand why people like to dress __up__ for dinner! Susan, __you look dashing__! __Does she, Doc?__"_

_Dr. Cockroach didn't listen. He __immediately __stood up, as politeness required, to welcome the only female member of their group. But he was so __amazed__ he got up too fast and hit his legs against the table, knocking over the glasses. __Link let out a small sneer: Poor guy, literally tough on the outside with his shell and soft on the inside with his sentimental heart. His little secret, more precious than his science was __reflected in__ his face right now. __He __rushed __and pulled Susan's chair so she could sit down. "Here, my dear... please..." The young woman was blushing, she really liked __his__courteous manners__. _

"_So..." Link spoke again once they were all seated. "How exactly does Hyperium work?"_

_Susan pulled out of her cleavage a long and discreet golden chain at the end of which was hung a shining pebble. "That's the Hyperium." She said. "As long as my skin is in contact with this jewel, I can control the Quantonium."_

_"It's awesome!" Bob __exclaimed.__ "You have the car and you can eat it too!"_

_"Bob, the exact phrase is: you have the cake and you can eat it too." Dr. Cockroach corrected, __but the Blob looked confused: __"Where's a cake?" _

_"Well, Susan, don__'__t lose your necklace." Link joked, pointing to the suspension on which they were sitting. "I don__'__t think this birdcage would support the weight of a 50-foot giant."_

_Susan burst out laughing. Dr. Cockroach leaned his huge insect head on his hand, looking dreamily at the woman next to him. Susan noticed that Dr. C stared at her and __she __gave h__im__ a beautiful smile, thanking him silently for helping her __to __realize her dream. __The doctor, already under the charm, now had the impression of drowning in her blue eyes. He woke up suddenly and cleared his throat:_

_"Well, it's time to order, I'm intrigued by the __**Spécialité française du Chef**__."_

_"Me too." Susan said. "I think I'll order that."_

_"I hope it's fish-based." Link added._

_"By the way, guys..." Bob asked. "What happened to the giant snail once we exploded it?"_

_"Yuck! Bob, are we forced to talk about this __during the dinner__?" Susan had a disgusted expression. She needed three showers to get rid of all the drooling snail._

_"Actually, it's a good question." Link intervened. "What did General Monger do with such a huge carcass?"_

_"I heard he sold it." Dr. Cockroach said._

_"Sold?" Link chuckled. "Who would want to buy the carcass of a giant snail?"_

_Suddenly caught in a frightful doubt, Susan, Link and Dr. Cockroach looked down at their menu cards and the inscription **"Spécialité française du Chef".**_

_"I think I'll order a steak."_

_"For me it will be a cucumber soup."_

_"Same!"_

* * *

Susan looked at her new living room with a sad sigh. Okay, it matched in every way the house of his dreams. Except that in her dreams, Derek helped her unpack their cartons, would be present for cleaning and wondering what photos would go on the chimney and which ones would go on the shelf. But her fiance had only visited the bathroom to cool off and left to discover the premises of his new job. He had not even suggested to Susan to accompany him.

_Derek has always been very focused on his career. I should have known he would be in a hurry to start his new job. Why am I so mad at him?_

Since she and Derek had met, Susan had always felt she was angry at her fiance. His imperfections, which she had learned to manage, seemed much more important to her since she had come out of her coma.

_It must be because of my false memories._

She took out of her make-up kit the box of capsules that Dr. Smith had given her. In truth, Susan had never followed the treatment he had prescribed. Dr. Smith was a man too unfriendly to trust him. All her tablets, she had made them disappear in the sink.

_I shouldn__'__t have acted like a child. _She blamed herself. _I should have taken these pills for a long time!_

She was going to carry them to her mouth, when another memory appeared in her head. Well, not really a memory... rather an impression of confidence, of security. People were hugging her. She could hear laughter, those odd male voices... a smell of ham... a thin firm arm that hugged her waist... Someone was taking advantage of the group hug to whisper in her ear:  
_  
"__My dear, __all__mad __science can never invent something as wonderful as you."_

Susan snapped her capsules. Dr. Smith was far away and she did not want to listen to his advice. For the moment, she would keep her false memories.


End file.
